King
Some information in this page has been outdated. King, formerly/also known as King.com, is a casual-social games company, and the second largest game developer on Facebook. King develops games for the web on king.com, for mobile (both iOS & Android) and Facebook. King developed Candy Crush Saga, which surpassed Zynga's Farmville 2 as the most popular game on Facebook since March 2013 and it has the most iOS downloads. King games offer synchronised play, enabling users to connect to their Facebook account whilst playing on their smartphone or tablet device. This means that the users progress is updated across all platforms, allowing the player to switch from mobile, to tablet, to Facebook without losing their progress in the game. The popularity of Candy Crush Saga King's most popular game to date is Candy Crush Saga, which was launched on Facebook in April 2012. Following its success on Facebook, King launched Candy Crush Saga on mobile (iOS and Android) in November 2012. The Game was downloaded over 10 million times one month after its release. In January 2013, Candy Crush Saga became the No.1 game on Facebook and had over 45 million monthly users by March of the same year. Other games Other games from King include ', '' , Farm Heroes Saga, Bubble Witch 2 Saga, Diamond Digger Saga, Pet Rescue Saga, and so on. Bubble Witch Saga was King's first mobile game, released in July 2012 after its successful launch on Facebook in September 2011. King has a catalogue of over 150 games available in over 14 languages. The company releases new games every month. In March 2013, King launched 2 new games on Facebook, Farm Heroes Saga and Papa Pear Saga. Operations King has offices or game studios in: *Barcelona, Spain *Berlin, Germany *Bucharest, Romania *Chicago, Illinois, United States *London, England, United Kingdom *Los Angeles, California, United States *Malmö, Sweden *New York City, New York, United States *San Francisco, California, United States *Seattle, Washington, United States *Stockholm, Sweden *Tokyo, Japan *Valletta, Malta King is a private company with more than $47 million in venture investment from Apax Partners and Index Ventures. Games Extremely Popular *''Candy Crush Saga'' *''Candy Crush Soda Saga'' *''Candy Crush Jelly Saga'' Popular *''Pet Rescue Saga'' *''Farm Heroes Saga'' *''Bubble Witch 2 Saga'' *''Candy Crush Friends Saga'' Active (Regularly updated) :Check which episodes stopped updating. *''Pyramid Solitaire Saga'' *''Papa Pear Saga'' *''Diamond Digger Saga'' *''AlphaBetty Saga'' *''Scrubby Dubby Saga'' *''King Pro Challenge'' *''Blossom Blast Saga'' *''Paradise Bay'' *''Farm Heroes Super Saga'' *''Bubble Witch 3 Saga'' *''Shuffle Cats'' *''Candy Crush Friends Saga'' *''Royal Charm Slots'' Semi-active (No new updates) *''Bubble Witch Saga'' (Final level at 510) *''Pepper Panic Saga'' (Final level at 460) Unofficially released *''Monster Fever'' *''Pet Rescue Puzzle Saga'' *''Luna Light Saga'' *''Are You Serious?'' *''Hero'' *''Rise of Tyrants'' (iOS only) *''Royal Boulevard Saga'' *''Pepper Panic Plus Saga'' Defunct *''Hoop de Loop Saga'' (September 10, 2013) *''Bubble Saga'' (September 10, 2013) Awards *Fastest-Growing UK Company - in Media Momentum Digital Awards *Best Social Game - Candy Crush Saga Wins the International Mobile Gaming Award's 2013 Award *Bubble Witch Saga was named winner of a Gold Stevie® Award in the Games category, at The 9th Annual International Business Awards 2012 Gallery Gallery= 20140308 bubblewitchsaga.jpg|Bubble Witch Saga 20140308_farmheroessaga.jpg|Farm Heroes Saga 20140308_petrescuesaga.jpg|Pet Rescue Saga 20140308_pyramidsolitairesaga.jpg|Pyramid Solitaire Saga 20140308_pepperpanic.jpg|Pepper Panic Saga 20140310_papapearsaga.jpg|Papa Pear Saga KingLogo.jpg|King logo Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|King Logo in CCS TV ad King.PNG|King logo on King.com website |-| Miscellaneous= King 10 years.jpg|Celebrating 10 years of gaming (2013) 1 trillion levels played.jpg|1 trillion levels played! (February 2015) Game Logos External links *Official website *Corporate websites Category:Companies